1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device which may be utilized to restrain a rotating shaft of journal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been previously utilized to restrain a rotating shaft. Shafts or journals utilized in looms or about which electrical cable and wire are wound or unwound are typical of the applications for such locking devices.
Generally, when material is wound onto a shaft, no material is wound onto the ends of the shaft which are left exposed. Thus the shaft may be restrained about the two shaft ends. In other applications more than one material may be wound onto a shaft, the materials being spaced apart along the shaft length. In this case the shaft or journal may be restrained at the exposed portion of the shaft between the wound materials in addition to the ends of the shaft. While it is imperative that the shaft or journal be securely restrained, the shaft must also be allowed to freely rotate and be easily removed from the restraining device when it is desired to replace the shaft.
An exemplar of a typical locking mechanism is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,218 issued to Van Hook. The Van Hook locking device utilizes a rather complicated mechanism whereby spring biased bolts are withdrawn from a engaging relationship with a shaft by means of rotating a crank, thus allowing the removal of the shaft from a recess or cradle. Such devices are expensive due to their complexity, and are also difficult to operate and maintain. Furthermore, such devices do not provide a low friction bearing surface upon which the shaft may turn.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved device for locking a shaft or the like. Other objectives will be apparent upon a reading of the entire specification, drawing and claims.